Going Down For Real
by LunaAzul788
Summary: Princess Peach, feeling quite exhilarated, decided to go out for a Girl's Night Out with Zelda and Samus. Eventually, they ended up in a dance club. Everything seemed exciting and fun, until some unexpected faces arrive and the unforeseen occurs. [Rated M16 for alcohol use, language, and sexual themes]
1. Dress to Impress

**Going Down For Real**

By LunaAzul788

 _Summary:_

Princess Peach, feeling quite exhilarated, decided to go out for a Girl's Night Out with Zelda and Samus. Eventually, they ended up in a dance club. Everything seemed exciting and fun, until some unexpected faces arrive and unforeseen occurs.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Okay, so foremost, there are quite a handful of adult-themed suggestions in this story – involving alcohol, language and sexual themes. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Secondly, this story revolves around how adolescent Brawlers enjoy their time. Let's face it, by their age, they would eventually go have fun and find social entertainment at clubs, drink alcohol (and perhaps get drunk), and/or go sexual exploring.  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Dress To Impress**

"Samus. Please. You are not wearing that," Princess Peach told her friend as she was drying her long vibrant blonde hair. Samus made a frown and looked down on her outfit – a simple white tank top, denim shorts and black sneakers.

"Why? What's wrong with this look?"

Peach looked back at her friend with a disbelieved expression. "Are you going grocery shopping or something?" Samus simply rolled her eyes.

Peach stopped drying her hair and placed her blow-dryer on top of the vanity. She then stood up and approached her poorly-fashioned friend. "This is a night to enjoy, a night we don't get so often… So, try something different," Peach told Samus as she turned her friend around to face the full-length mirror.

Suddenly, an idea popped on Peach's mind. "Hey! Remember that shimmery navy blue dress I got you for your birthday last year? You never wore it…"

Samus turned about to face the cheery princess. "That's because I never had any use for it." Peach placed her hands on her hips. "Well, now you have. Wear them tonight. Please."

Samus sighed. "Ugh, fine… _It's just for one night._ "

Peach cheered, "Lovely! Now go and change. You still have to do your make-up." Samus groaned as she approached her wardrobe. Peach smirked a small victorious smile, when suddenly she thought out loud. "Is Zelda still in the bathroom? What's taking her?"

As if on cue, Zelda came out of the steamy showers wrapped in a towel rushing her way to her wardrobe to get changed. "The water was cold and I had to wait for the heater… Sorry."

Peach paused doing her mascara. "Well, do quite hurry girl. I want those early bird V.I.P. seats!"

Zelda rolled her eyes then chuckled. "Oh, Peach…" she whispered to herself as she quickly made her way through the carpeted room to her changing wardrobe.

In a fit, the three young women seemed as if they were preparing for a wedding or a first date. They bathed for hours, couldn't decide which outfit to wear, and took forever to fix their hair and make-up.

Finally, after a few eternities, the ladies were ready for the night.

Princess Peach wore a fitted strapless French-pink dress that was a few inches above the knees. She paired it with sparkling red pumps and her signature blue pearl earrings. Her hair was in a sophisticated wave that gave off a lustrous gleam. As for make-up, she had her sweet-pink lipstick on and frosted brown-beige gradient eyeshadow. She looked charming and sweet, yet had those hints of sexy.

Samus had on her a shimmering, off-shoulder, navy blue dress. The dress fit her body quite well as it extenuated her waste even more. She also had a pair of metallic black wedges on, silver large hoop earrings for her accessories, smokey black eyeshadow and thick mascara on her eyes with matching dark deep red lips. Her hair was let loose and was straightened due to a request – or requirement, Peach made. She looked downright hot, balancing both a casual and glamorous look.

Zelda wore a fitted purple lace-sleeved top, a white miniskirt, and knee-high dark brown heeled boots. Also, she had a simple gold charm bracelet on. Her hair was styled half up and half down with braids on the side. As for make-up, she had deep brown smokey eyes and with matte nude lips. She looked extremely elegant and, will for sure, grace the dance club.

…

"Well, we took longer than I expected," Peach said taking the driver's seat as the trio hopped on the white convertible Nintendo provided them for the night.

The neon digits on the car's clock read 10:47 PM. "Will we still get the early bird V.I.P. seats?" Zelda asked riding shotgun. She immediately fastened her seatbelt for she knew how _brilliant_ of a driver Peach is.

Peach started the engine causing the speedometer and other units in the car to lightened up. She fastened her seatbelt as well and adjusted the gear to drive mode. "Don't worry, Samus can flirt her way through for us," she said as she looked at the back seat with a grin, eyeing the girl in navy blue.

Samus was nonchalantly playing with her hair until she heard Peach's comment.

"Huh, what?"

Peach sighed and chortled as she stepped on the accelerator. "Nothing. I just said you're gorgeous."

Samus narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "If you're thinking of using me to hit on the bouncer just to get into those . seats, think again."

Zelda looked back from her seat. "Why not, Sam? You'll perfectly pull this off!" she chuckled.

Samus just folded her arms across her chest. "Why don't you guys do it?"

The girls were already on the highway at 160kph. Both of Peach hands were steady at the wheel, just before she turned on the stereo to electronic dance music.

"Because," Peach said. "I did that the first few times we both went out before, and you-and-me both well know that little miss first-timer here couldn't pull this off."

"Hey!" Zelda exclaimed as turned her head to the grinning driver.

Samus was slightly taken aback when she heard it was Zelda's first time at a dance club. Seriously? Has she never been to a club for 20 years? That's something new.

"So, you've never gone out to a dance club before?" Samus said as she leaned towards Zelda's seat.

The Hylian princess simply shook her head.

"Well then…" Samus said relaxing on the back seat, placing both her hands behind her head. "We should make this a good first-time for you. I bet you've never drank alcohol too."

"I drink wine back in Hyrule… but it's mostly for formal occasions."

Peach made a smooth turn before adding up to the conversation. "Girl, wine ain't nothing compared to the beautifully crafted cocktails at the bar we're heading! Those are gonna make you so wasted tonight!"

"Not if you get hellafied first, you fucker," Samus sneered as she lightly kicked Peach's seat.

"Asshole!" Peach yelled out as she felt the uncomfortable bump from Samus' kick. "And puh-lease, not even five whole Long Islands can get me tipsy."

Samus just rolled her eyes, recalling those times when Peach got drunk from merely two shots of tequila.

The girls have finally reached downtown. The streets still seemed alive as the lights and music ran through its skirts. The dance club, technically a night club, where the girls were heading to was just a few meters away; they could already see the beaming spot lights.

…

"Damn this parking space. It's just freaking 12:00 MN and the club still opens in thirty minutes! How could there be this much people already? Fuck this impossibility!" Peach complained as she looked for a free space.

Samus simply closed her eyes. "Please… early bird V.I.P. seats, remember? Competition for those is ruthless."

Zelda quietly assisted in looking for a parking space. As their car moved through the narrow area, all she could see were cars and cars and more cars. Sudden thoughts of how many people there would be at the club flooded her mind. Boy, did she hate crowds. She hated bumping into strangers, she hated the smell of sweaty bodies, she hated having her personal space interfered, and she hated the high probability of how a variety of warm breaths might fill the air.

"Finally!" Peach exclaimed gleefully as she found a parking space, which fortunately was close to the entrance as well. Coolly, she parked the car facing against the wall, pulled up the windows, closed the roof, and turned off the engine.

Before getting out the car, the ladies made some last minute touches.

After gussying up, Peach placed on a pair of glamorous baby pink framed shades. Zelda felt that such action was ridiculous.

"Peach, why would wear that when it's already dim in the club?"

Samus grinned as she passed by her two friends. "Yeah, and people would wonder what a blind skinny white ass bitch is doing at a place like this."

Peach just murmured a dismissive "whatever bitches, I'm fabulous" whilst she catwalked her way to the entrance.

"And come to think of it…" Zelda added. "Why didn't we just valet? Would have been more convenient."

Peach lowered her shades as she looked at her friend. "Seriously? You're just saying this now?" Zelda shrugged her shoulders, slightly raising her palms flat.

As the girls made their way to the entrance, Samus noticed how silent and tensed one of her friends seemed.

"Hey, Zelda. Is there something wrong?" she asked approaching her purple clad comrade.

"Oh, it's nothing Sam. I just… well… hate crowds. Like, really hate," she replied meekly.

Peach slowed her pace down as so she could catch up with her friends. "Well, this club is a lot more spacious that what you might be thinking. I swear. Not even a hundred thousand peeps could fill this place up!"

"And security here's the best! So don't you worry about pickpockets, perverts or soul-sucking demons," Samus added.

Zelda then felt a little more comfortable due to her friends' remarks. "Thanks guys. Guess this'll be a night for me to remember."

Lowering her glamorous shades once more to reveal her vivid teal eyes, Peach winked at her friend. "Oh, it better."

* * *

 **Well that seems to be it for this chapter. The next one entails the events at the night club, so expect some drinking, dancing and extreme partying. Good day and/or good night!**


	2. Drinks, Dances, and Discussions

**Going Down For Real**

By LunaAzul788

 **CHAPTER 2: Drinks, Dances and Discussions**

* * *

The pulsing beats of the electronic dance music is what welcomed our three lovely ladies. Legitimately, the interior design of the night club was brilliant with a fancy feel to it. Zelda, being the newbie, imagined the place to look and smell like a musty old dive bar – everything turned out the opposite.

The luxurious night club was incredibly clean and smelled nothing like ancient old beer or molds. There were indoor fountains, leather and velvet seats, a ridiculously immense dance floor, a waiter/waitress service area, and a bar with backfed chillers. Oh, and lights – LED lights everywhere!

The girls made their way through around the area to find a good seat, however to no avail. Fortunately, Samus was able to find a cocktail table near the bar good enough for the three of them.

"Now this is why we totally needed those V.I.P. seats," Peach sighed in frustration.

"Come on now, Peach. Don't be such a sour puss," Zelda said as she intended to get those V.I.P. seats thing off of her friend's head. "At least we got a cocktail table!"

"Yeah, but then they'll still charge us like $200 for this table," Samus dryly remarked while playing with her hair. "Anyways, the early bird shit V.I.P seats thing is for only like the first two groups. Our chance of getting into those is a million to one."

Suddenly, a blast of really catchy music blew through the speakers.

"Oh my gosh… I love this song!" Peach cheered, as she sang along. " _Give it to me, I'm worth it…_ Oh, come on! Let's dance to this!" she chanted as she grabbed her friends by the arms and led them to the dance floor.

Samus and Zelda were very much hesitant, yet gave it a shot. The music, well admittedly, was really catchy.

Zelda had no idea how to club dance so she simply yet gracefully swayed to the beat. Peach's hands were on the air, and her body twisted and twirled exaggeratedly. Samus had her hands on the air and swayed to the beat as well, yet not as highlighted as Peach's.

…

Not far from where the ladies are pulling off their wicked and awkward dance moves, is a group of some recognizable Brawlers. Seated on the second floor on one of the V.I.P. lounges are Mario, Link, Marth, Ike and Snake – each sporting on an outfit that would put Pop Stars to shame.

"Hey Mario," Marth asked coolly putting his chilled glass of AMF down on the table. "How was your journey to World 7? Heard it was pretty awesome."

"Well, it was pretty long and hard…" Mario said with a gloved finger on his chin, recalling the events rapidly.

"That's what she said," Link side-commented. The latter bursts out laughing. Snake high-fived the witty yet dirty-minded smirking elf.

"Oh boy," Mario said holding his belly to contain his laughter. "You and your naughty brain, Link." He continued drinking his beer and let out a burp. "Ahh… that's-a a good one."

"I don't have a dirty mind," Link remarked slyly, as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the round couch folding his arms. "I just have a sexy imagination."

"Well yeah? Put that sexy imagination of yours to good use, then," Ike challenged. "If you know what I mean…"

Link then opened one eye to see what the mercenary meant. Ike pointed down to the glass window and signaled the guys to have a good nice look. Almost immediately, all the guys leaned forward to look where Ike was pointing.

There, they saw them… The three young and beautiful female Brawlers shaking it and having fun on the dancefloor.

"What?! How and why'd they get Zelda to come here?" Link said in an astonished yet slightly stern tone. He was quite overprotective of his wise yet naïve princess.

"Calm down," Marth said as he took as sip of his drink. "She's just here to have a good time. Keeping her away from places like this may ruin her youth…" he took a sip again.

"And keeping her in one ruins her innocence!" exclaimed Link.

"Or even better… her virginity!" commented Snake.

The guys let out _whoas_ , then let out chuckles.

Link grimaced at Snake.

Snake took his fifth shot of a Kamikaze. "Well whatever fuckers," he said raising his hands in the air. As soon as Samus' done with her dancing, I am so gonna try to get some with her tonight."

Marth almost spat out his drink at Snake's statement. Having a huge crush on Samus as well, he was not one to lose her to someone else. "Not if I get down there first!"

"Sure then faggot. Let's make this a fair one," teased Snake.

Mario just let out a "tsk" and finished his beer. "Well if you plan to go down there and hit on a hot chick who apparently would just beat the crap out of you… be gentlemen and order more drinks."

Ike then stood up. "Nah, I'll just get the drinks. You guys got anything particular in mind?"

Marth then glared at him.

Ike sighed then chortled. "Look man. I don't want to find love in this club tonight – especially with that bounty hunter in blue." He then gestured to the exit with his thumb. "I'm going down so you losers don't have to."

Link, who still felt too lazy to leave the comforts of the V.I.P. zone, made the first request. "I'll have a Long Island."

"Just give me another Kamikaze," Snake said.

"Rail Tequila on the rocks, please," requested Marth.

"A bottle of Jack," Mario said. "We'll all need it. Maybe."

Ike narrowed his eyes and monitored the batch of _gentlemen_ in front of him for any additional orders. "Nothing else? Okay, I'm just gonna go."

As soon as Ike left the room, there was a sudden silence.

"Rail on the rocks, eh?" Link grinned eye-ing Marth. "You wanna get butt-fucked by a random dude or something?"

"What's it with you?" Marth rebutted. "And Long Island? You're the one who wants to get some."

Snake, who was quite tipsy after five Kamikazes, moved by to Link and placed an elbow on the swordsman's shoulder. "Link, my boy, let the lady drink what she chooses."

Marth crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "You are not amusing right now, Snake."

Mario laughed merrily and placed an arm behind Marth. "Come on Marth. Don't be so pissed. Anyways, Snake will surely get annihilated with just one more Kamikaze…" in a whisper he continued, "then Samus is all yours."

Marth looked at the red clad plumber – who at that time didn't look anywhere near a plumber – and gave him a "not bad" expression. "I like the way you think, Mr. Face-of-Nintendo."

Just then, Ike arrived with the drinks.

"Classic Long Island Iced Tea, Link? Really?" Ike smirked handing over the drinks. "You either wanna blackout ASAP or get laid by a stranger."

"Told you so," Marth murmured while accepting his drink.

"Either way's good," Link said wryly with a small hint of sarcasm.

"Well it is best that you don't blackout. You still have to buy the lovely lady down there a drink," winged Mario.

Link blushed lightly and murmured to himself, "Hehe, yeah… I guess so." He took a sip of his Long Island.

Mario opened the bottle of Jack Daniels and poured some for Ike. "How 'bout-a you Ike? Any plans this evening?"

Ike looked out the clear glass window. "Nah… I just wanted to hang out. Plus, I'm the designated drive, remember? Oh, not too much please…"

Mario then just made a "well… okay" expression and raised his glass for a toast.

"A toast-a to whatever happens tonight-a!" he exclaimed.

"CHEERS!" the others complied merrily.

…

"Okay that was totally suh-weet!" Peach cheered as the girls approached the table, having more energy flow through her system. "I can't wait for another dance… after I get us some drinks."

Samus gave Zelda a wink. "I'll order for you first since I kinda know what Peach'll be thinking of giving you."

Zelda grinned lighted. "Haha, okay."

"Okay, so whatcha bitches getting?" Peach asked for her friends' orders while placing her hands on her hips. "I hope no one's planning on getting beer though."

"I'll have an AMF on the racks and Zelda here would have a Mulberry Daiquiri," Samus requested.

"Mulberry Daiquiri?! That drink wouldn't get you anywhere…" Peach criticized. "And why not a strawberry instead? And what's an AMF?"

Samus placed a finger on her temple. "One, we're not getting her drunk on her first drink; two, mulberry tastes better; three, AMF stands for Adios Mother Fucker, my kind of murderer. End of discussion."

"Okay," Peach gestured with both her free hands. "Well, I'm still looking forward to see her lose herself. Ha ha."

Zelda furrowed her brows. "I'll have you know that it'll take more than just a couple of cheap shots to obliterate me."

"Everyone says that, Zelda," commented Samus. "But don't worry; I'll make sure to take a video when you reach the wastelands."

"Really now? I bet you and Peach that I can land ten shots without throwing up or passing out!" Zelda said confidently.

Samus grinned at her friend. She was amused and yet felt some concern – however, she was more amused. "Well okay then," she said crossing her arms. She was one to not lose a bet. "This better be interesting."

Peach came back with their drinks. "Gosh, the bartender is so cute! But he's so dull. I bet he wouldn't even get excited when you play your tits in front of him."

"Peach you whore," Samus said as she took her drink.

Zelda thanked Peach as she took her drink. "This looks good, yet not everything that glitters is gold…"

Peach rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "It's not poison, Z. I wouldn't wanna got to prison for a case of poisoning my own friend."

"It's perfectly safe, Zelda," Samus simply said. "It's not that strong, either."

Zelda sighed softly and took a sip. It really was good! "Hmm… It _is_ good! And the alcohol, you couldn't taste it at all!" She took several long sips, but was slowed down by Samus.

"Whoa there… slow down or you'll be feeling sorry for yourself afterwards."

The bounty hunter then turned her attention to the princess in pink. "Hey Peach! Zelda wanted to make a bet with us."

Peach took a sip from her Cosmopolitan, "Really? What kind of bet?"

"She said she could wing ten shots without either passing out or throwing up," Samus said taking a sip of her own drink.

Peach looked at Zelda with a look of sarcastic sympathy. "You're so gonna feel sorry for your wallet after this. I bet $100."

Samus looked at Zelda with a funny smile. "You know you could place off the bets before I money down."

Zelda gave her friends a scowl. She folded her arms confidently and smirked, "I ain't no fool to my limits. I'll take you bitches on!"

Samus and Peach were astonished to hear Zelda speak so boldly – yet they themselves were confident.

"Alright Z. You asked for this," Samus said. "I'd down $100 too."

Zelda placed one arm on the cocktail table and sneered at the two other ladies. "I'll gladly take your money by tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **And here's it for this chapter! More drinks and partying for the next one, since well, Happy Hour! Anyways, though it's fun to drink with family and friends, know your limits. Hangovers are severe punishments to the poor human soul. If you have any suggestions (perhaps drink suggestions), comments, reviews… feel free to write it down!**

 **P.S. The song mentioned was "Worth It (ft. Kid Ink)" by Fifth Harmony**


	3. Rendezvous

**Going Down For Real**

By LunaAzul788

 **CHAPTER 3: Rendezvous**

* * *

The gentlemen continued to watch the ladies from their stance at the V.I.P. lounge. Samus, Peach and Zelda seemed to be immersed in their conversations… What could they be talking about?

"Ever wondered of what those girls could be talking about?" Ike asked leaning by the glass window, taking slow sips of the Jack Daniels his comrade shared.

"Make-up, most likely…" Marth suggested. "Perhaps which tones fit each other's face perfectly… or something like that."

"Nah, they're probably talking about boobs!" a tipsy Snake hollered. "Haha yeah… Boobs."

Link chuckled and pointed at Snake. "You are so drunk, now."

Mario sat up from his relaxed position. "Ahh, you men are sexist. They could be talking about something philosophical. You know like-a, existentialism." He took several sips of his Jack Daniels. "I could really use a chaser now. My mouth's numbing, argh."

Ike finished off his drink and placed it on the table. "Well instead of playing this stupid guessing game, why don't you pussies go down and ask them?"

Mario stood from his place. "Sounds fine with me. Shall we?" He opens the door and gestures for the guys to get off their asses and temporarily leave their comfort zones. As soon as everyone got up and started heading down the stairs, Mario locked up. "Let's a-go."

…

"Okay well, there was this one Brawl, I accidentally shot Link in his family jewels with my Light Arrow. I really didn't mean to, though!" Zelda said as she slowly sipped her flavored cocktail. "But his face! His face was priceless."

Samus and Peach responded with deafening light-hearted laughs. As their laughing ceased, Peach tried to tackle another topic. "Oh ha ha… eherm. Well, speaking of Link…" she started. "Why aren't you two going out yet?"

"Yeah!" agreed Samus. "You two seem to be, like, really close."

Zelda felt her cheeks warm. "Well, I do like him… perhaps, it may be safe even to say that I love him…" She then leisurely looked away. "But I don't think he feels the same."

Peach lightly grabbed Zelda by the shoulder to face her. "The fuck girl? Seriously?!"

"That. Is. Bullshit," added Samus.

"It's just… he loves me like a sister. I'm his best friend," Zelda continued. "He tells me that all the time."

"So you're deep in the friendzone…" Peach said. "That's solvable!" She then played with her fingers as to indicate she has an idea.

Samus wryly looked at her cheery friend. "And what brilliantly maniacal idea are you cooking up in that brain of yours, genius?"

"Eherm. Well… No man can resist the love potion that is sex," Peach simply said.

Zelda gave a look of disbelief and pure shock, "WHAT?"

Samus laughed loudly and took a long sip of her drink. She felt the alcohol smash through her head, yet remained stable. "What the fuck, Toadstool… don't go trying to turn Zelda into someone like you."

"Well, that's how I told – or rather showed – Mario that I love him," Peach supplemented. "And it was romantic! Sex can be romantic."

Zelda looked at Peach with pursed lips. "Well, I don't think that would work for me."

"Is he gay or something?" Samus asked coolly.

"What? No!" Zelda defensively replied. She then looked menacingly at Peach.

Peach plainly sipped her Cosmopolitan. "I was just suggesting."

There was a sudden pause for silence, until the bounty hunter spoke up.

"But then…" Samus said. "It would be helpful. I mean, romantic love-making consummates the bond between you and your partner." Peach nodded in agreement.

"Though it didn't work out for me in the past…" Samus carried on.

Peach clapped her hands. "Ooh, a scandal! Do tell."

Zelda too looked at Samus with an interested glance.

"Fine, whatever," Samus grimaced. Taking a sip of her almost-finished drink, she initiated her story. "I thought that sex and love-making was the same thing. It isn't. I thought if I'd have sex, I would eventually find and feel love. It wasn't so."

Zelda listened intently. Peach sipped on her drink as Samus continued her story.

"I did it when I was sixteen with my crush. I thought he'd love me back and that I would fall deeper in love with him if we did have it," she continued. "But then, the next morning… he was gone."

Zelda let out a small gasp and Peach let go of the straw she used to sip her straw.

"Anyways," Samus went on as she took the last gulp of her drink. "He left a note saying that he had fun and that he'd hope to do it again." She placed her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on her fist. "I called him thinking that there would be a chance for us… turns out that while I called, he was doing it with someone else. I asked him what the hell was going on… he told me to call again when he finished."

Peach let out a disbelieved gasp and a look of pure annoyance. "WHA- THAT DICKMUNCHER! Please do go on…"

Samus collected her thoughts. "Okay, so when we met face-to-face… I asked him if he thought of me as anything else, like someone more than a friend…" Though now would be a good time for tears to fill one's eyes, Samus remained cold to the bone. "He said he did… he thought of me as a great story to tell his friends because I was one of the hottest girls he had ever fucked."

"Ooh," Zelda quietly expressed.

"Ouch," came Peach's violently reaction. "Right in the nuggets…"

Samus smiled and sipped on her straw, only to realize she emptied her drink moments ago. "Don't feel bad. I am so over it, and well… though I still do have sex, I do it with no strings attached." She tossed her drink aside. "Hey, but don't judge me as someone who's incapable of feeling or expressing love."

"Of course we won't," Zelda responded. "However, it might be harder for you to express it, due to a painful experience in your history."

"Agreed," Samus said as she straightened up. "Anyways, let's go get more drinks please."

Zelda meekly decided.

Peach drank the remains of her Cosmopolitan straight. "Alright, let's go bitches. This drama is killing me. I wanna go get hyped up."

…

Samus immediately ordered as the girls reached the bar counter. The girls were separated by the small crowd that filled the bar; they agreed to return to their cocktail table once they get their orders.

"Gimme an AMF," requested Samus.

"Give me the same thing," an incredibly familiar voice came from behind.

"Oh my… Marth! What're you doing here?" a semi-surprised Samus asked.

"Hehe. Just wanted to hang out with Mario and the dudes. Didn't know you ordered the same drinks I do Sam," Marth smiled with a quick wink.

"Oh brother," Samus facepalmed. "Look, I'm here on a 'Girl's Night Out'. So, if you would be so nice to just kindly go away?"

"Yeah move along, faggot. You heard her!" came another annoying familiar voice.

A drunken Snake placed his arm around the bounty hunter. "You should look for someone else to screw you tonight. Maybe Ike's available."

Marth frowned and rolled his eyes.

Samus removed his arm from her shoulders. "Piss off, Snake! You smell and look like shit."

The bartender handed over Samus her drink. "Thanks," she said as she claimed her drink. She got off the stool and glanced over her shoulder back at the two guys. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be enjoying myself…"

"I like the sound of that," Snake said through drunken chortles.

"You disgusting animal," Marth said under his breath, glancing at the pathetic soldier. "Uhmm, Samus! Wait!" He charged off to find the bounty hunter.

"What?" Samus said dryly.

"We're over at the V.I.P. lounge. Perhaps, it would be nice if you ladies would join us?" Marth invited with a quaint smile, gesturing to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Samus pondered a while. It would seem convenient for her and the girls… But she shut off the idea, thinking how incredibly painful it would be to tolerate Snake and Marth in a room with her. Moreover with the fact that Snake is drunk, and Marth would obviously soon be too.

"Uh, no thanks. Bye." She left without another word.

"Oh, okay… see you…" Marth silently replied with a small frown.

Samus felt surprised to see Peach beat her at the cocktail table. "Wow, fast service for the hoes, eh?" she joked.

Peach flipped Samus off, in which the bounty hunter responded through childishly sticking her tongue out.

The pink clad princess scoffed. She looked around for her more charming and comforting friend. "Hey Sam, where's Zelda?"

Samus, with a straw pressed between her lips, motioned her eyes to the bar.

"Oh… I bet she'll never know what to get," Peach thought.

By the bar, Zelda squeezed her way through the counter. "I hate crowds! Why is everyone by the bar?!" she revolted. Over by a corner of the bar counter, people heard rumors of a really famous celebrity. As it would have appeared, people who overheard gathered around to see for themselves; conversely, the Hylian princess had zero interest in those kinds of things.

"Finally…" Zelda breathed as she made it to the bar. "Well let me just order… Oh no…" she looked over the bar. There were no menus and she had no idea what drink to order. Though she could see fancy bottles with labels such as Vodka, Gin, White or Dark Rum (to name a few), she had no idea of how any of these drinks taste or how fatal they could be.

"Can I buy you a drink, miss?" called a voice from behind.

"I'm sorry but – oh!" she responded to deny the stranger, yet lo and behold, it was her green garbed friend-slash-longtime crush. "Link! You startled me."

"Hehe, well you seem lost," he said smoothly as he approached her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"You would never expect me here." Zelda then made a somewhat sly smile. "Well… I just wanted a little fun tonight. Is that so wrong?"

Suddenly, Link's gaze befell to a little sterner look. "You do know that this isn't the place for a princess such as yourself to be searching for some fun?"

Zelda folded her arms. "I am no child, Link." She then noticed the drink on his hand. Like a thief in the night, she swiftly snatched it, smirked, and then took a sip.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that," Link said with a fake scowl.

"Hmm… this is good. What is this?"

"Oh uh, this is a Long Island Iced Tea… but it doesn't taste anything like iced tea," he explained. "There are more colors and flavors for this drink, though."

Zelda continued sipping Link's drink, until she subconsciously finished it all. Her eyes widened as she saw how the once half-filled glass she held, abruptly transform into an empty one. "Oh my… I am so sorry Link! I didn't know…"

Link laughed heartily at how his princess finished his drink. "Hahaha! If you like it so much, let me get you another one," he offered as he led her closer to the bar. "I did offer to buy you one earlier."

Zelda blushed lightly and went alongside him to get her drink.

…

Princess Peach made her way through the crowd to the bar in search for her friend. "Damn it, people hear a celebrity's name – they go lose their shit!" she cussed. After a few pushes, she finally spotted Zelda from a distance. However, as she drew nearer, she noticed that her friend was not alone.

"Oh shit! Now a stranger's trying to get her drunk so he could dig his way through her treasure chest! Well… NOT WHEN I'M AROUND!" she thought aloud. "ZELDA!"

"Huh? Did someone just call me?" Zelda asked herself.

"ZELDA! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere," Peach said in-between breaths. "You could have gotten into a lot of trouble if you talk to strangers…" with the phrase 'talk to strangers' fading into a whisper.

"Hey Peach," greeted Link from behind her.

Peach let out a small shocked gasp. "Oh motherfu- Link! It's you!" she recovered saying. "Don't scare me like that! What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging out with the guys," Link replied plainly.

Peach haughtily placed her hands on her hips. "Who guys? Exactly?"

"Eh, the usual – Marth, Ike, Snake, and Mario…"

"Mario's here?!" fumed Peach. "HOW DARE HE GO OUT WITHOUT ME KNOWING– "

Zelda paused her drinking. "But Peach, he did tell you! You were just too busy with your hair to even listen."

Peach's expression suddenly transformed back into her sweet self. "Oh really? Well then, where exactly are you guys hanging out here?"

"At the V.I.P. lounge. Mario's got a complementary card. Talk about lucky," Link mentioned.

Peach and Zelda shared a knowingly semi-surprised look with one another.

"How…" Peach motioned to question. Link simply shrugged.

Suddenly, the crowd of fans came by closer and closer; the screams getting louder and more irritating; more people began to push one another.

"Please, let me pass…" a demanding yet composed voice came from the crowd.

Peach turned to look about. "I know that voice…" she whispered.

"Mr. Mario!" a fangirl in a skanky outfit approached him. "I loooove your games. Like all of them! Sign my rack?"

Mario was extremely hesitant of doing such things, especially when he had his Brawler friends around. "I would do so in another time, Miss," he lied. With a more severe voice he cried out, "Please allow me to pass or I'll have to call security!"

Out of nowhere, Princess Peach ran over and tackled the skanky fangirl. "YOU FUCKING SLUT! HE IS MY FIANCE!"

"Oh Mama! Peach!" cried out an overwhelmed Mario.

"Peach!" Link and Zelda cried out in unison. They ran out to rescue their friend from actions she would regret sooner or later.

"YOU COCKSUCKER!" Peach continued her rage as she tried to get hold of the girl who attempted her escape for dear life.

Zelda and Mario carried the aggressive princess off the fangirl. "I'm sorry, she's had too much of a drink…" apologized the ever peace-loving Zelda.

Link and a few others helped up the fangirl Peach undertook. "Sorry about that Miss. Next time, have your rack get signed by a chainsaw," he chortled.

"ARGH! Go to hell." The girl angrily alleged as she shrugged off those who helped her up, before she left the area.

Zelda giggled. "That wasn't very nice you know, Link."

Link grinned as he dusted off some dirt on his sleeve. "Well, she wasn't very nice either."

"I'm really sorry Peach! I didn't know people would recognize me," Mario endeavored to explain to his infuriated fiancé. "Plus, I didn't even touch her! I-a swear!"

Zelda knew how incredibly emotional of a person Peach was, yet she knew how easily it was to alter her mood. She moved over and whispered something to Mario. Immediately afterwards, she gave him a reassuring thumbs up.

"What was that?" Link asked out of curiosity.

Zelda smirked, "You'll see."

Mario slowly moved over to Peach and whispered sweetly and alluringly in her ear. "Would you like to move to the V.I.P. lounge? We could order your favorite peach flavored cocktails all night long."

Peach tried to look at him menacingly, but failed miserably as her frown turned into giggles. "Oh, alright… But first, let's get Samus."

Mario gave his fiancé a tender kiss on the cheek. "Awww, that's my sweet Peach. Let's go."

The couple left hand in hand.

Link looked over at Zelda. "What exactly did you do?"

Zelda grinned at her success. "You'll never know."

With that, the pair walked off following the couple to where Samus was.

* * *

 **I apologize for my lack of 'Ike' in this chapter. Anyways, so the guys finally met up with the girls: Snake and Marth make their hopeless attempts to woo an infuriated Samus; Link goes and gets Zelda a drink; Peach tackles Mario's slutty fan. Could things get any better? Oh yes, it will. Hahaha. On the next chapter, expect some adult goodies and see what the gang'll be up to at the V.I.P. lounge. Good day and/or good night!**


	4. The Night is Still Young

**Going Down For Real**

By LunaAzul788

 **CHAPTER 4: The Night is Still Young**

* * *

"Fuck No." Samus stiffly replied after Peach pleaded with all her might that she and the girls join the guys at the V.I.P. lounge.

"But whyyy…" Peach whined, like a four year old whose parents forbade ice-cream for a month.

"Foremost Toadstool," Samus said. "We're here on a _Girls' Night Out –_ with emphasis on GIRLS." She then took a sip of her second AMF. "Second, fucking Snake and Marth are there. I ain't going there and inhale the same air they're breathing."

As Link and Zelda approached their friends, they spotted a persistent Princess Peach pulling an uninterested Samus' arm, and did therefore conclude that Samus does not have any intention to join the guys at the V.I.P. lounge. Zelda, however, thought of a brilliant yet notorious solution.

"Hey Peach," Zelda called out. "Samus' right. Let's stay here instead." Swiftly and inconspicuously, she smiled and winked back at Link, who in response, gave her a knowing smirk and nod. The Hylian princess then turned to Mario.

"Sorry Mario… but we _ARE_ on a Girls' Night Out."

Link went over to Mario and slowly led the plumber out of the girls' sight. "Hey…" was all Mario could whimper.

Peach looked at Zelda with a disbelieved open-mouthed expression. "WHAT?! YOU'RE ON HER SIDE?" she said in between gasps.

"Calm down Peach," Zelda reassured. "We see the guys a lot! And as you did say… we need a night all to ourselves," she shrugged. "Oh! Speaking of which, our drinks are empty! Let's get some more."

Samus just blankly stared at the two.

Peach then brightened up and knew what Zelda was up to. "Oh fine!" she rolled her eyes. "I'll get us some drinks. Stay with Sam, Z."

Samus looked at Zelda, who gave her a bright yet slightly nervous grin. "What're you up to? If you plan on bringing the boys down here, I'm leaving."

Zelda rubbed her friend's back. "We didn't think of that at all!" she said heartily. "But why do you despise Snake and Marth so much? All they did was admire…"

"They admire my ass…" she grumpily stated. The strong alcoholic content of the AMF started flowing through her blood stream. However, Samus remained sustained and controlled. "They don't want me for me, for who I am; just my looks and my body."

Zelda slowly shook her head. "I may not fully disagree, Sam but… you haven't even found the time to get to know them. You jumped into the conclusion that that's all they care about you." She then placed both her hands promptly on the cocktail table. "Sure Snake may look like a pervert, and Marth may look well… whatever! Yet that does never define who they truly are!"

Quite unexpectedly, Peach arrived with a tray of clear shots. "Vodka shots!" she hollered. "Now let's start some real shit going!"

Zelda gave one last remark to Samus, concluding their short conversation. "Think about it."

Peach placed the drinks on the table. "What'd you girls talk about? Whose got the best pe– "

"Cheers Peach," Samus cut her off. She drank her drink straight. _"Well if I'm going to give Zelda's idea a try,"_ Samus thought. _"Better get a little – just a little – tipsy."_

Peach and Zelda clinked their drinks and gradually gulped their shots.

"Oh ow… that burns," commented Zelda.

"This might be a bad idea," Peach mentioned as she stuck out her tongue at the horrible after-taste.

"I'll need one or two more," Samus stated as she left for the bar counter.

Peach and Zelda looked at one another and shared knowing chuckles.

…

"HA HA HA!" hollered a drunken Samus as she was seated in-between Snake and Marth. "You're sooooo funny, Snake! I never knew this side of you…" she said as she slowly traced her fingers down his chest.

Marth was fuming with jealousy. He wanted to make Samus laugh as well, yet highly believed his attempts would be in vain. Tossing a coin to decide whether he should blackout himself out to forget any of events or drink 'til he's confident enough to just get in on with her and hope that Snake passes out, he remains silent.

"Great job at getting Samus up here," Mario complimented the two girls. "It would-a be a lot more fun with ladies around," he goosed Peach, who just giggled with his flirtatious gesture.

Ike then, feeling way more social and sober than the others, slammed a deck of cards and digital die on the table. "I initiate Russian Roulette!" he stated with a British accent.

Everyone's hands flew upon the air and let out excited screams – the loudest shrieks coming from Samus and Snake.

"Oh," Ike added as he prepared the drinks on a small island counter. "But there's a twist: we use one 176 proof vodka AND the loser has to commit a hardcore dare."

Everyone cheered, which meant all conformed the terms and conditions and so the game was initiated.

"Okay," Ike said. "I'll start."

He rolled the digital die and got the number 4. Nervously, he picked up the shot hoping and praying it wasn't the vodka, and went in for the kill. "Yes! Water!" he threw his hands up.

"My turn…" Peach said as she leaned forward to claim the die.

The game intensified as only Samus and Marth were the only ones who didn't take a shot. Marth courageously volunteered ahead of the bounty hunter and took the die. "This game is stupid…" he thought aloud as he rolled the die around his closed palm. He then released it and got the number 2.

Marth plainly took hold of the drink and gulped it all in quick. His eyes widened at the sudden burn he felt on his lips and the horrifying taste. It didn't take more than a second for Ike and the rest to realize that Marth had drank the vodka.

"Oh shit!" Marth closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out in utter disgust. "That was fucking terrible."

Ike leaned in closer to Marth. "You know what that means… I dare you." He said with a smile so sly.

"Come at me," Marth challenged. "You never give good ones anyways."

Ike raised a brow. "Really? Well then…" he said as he boldly folded his arms across his chest. "I dare you to take a body shot on Samus."

The rest of the crew gave out cheers, hollers and laughs.

"Come on big boy," teased the drunken (yet still sexy) bounty hunter. She placed some salt on her collarbone and bit on a lime wedge.

"Do it, Marth," convinced Link. Boy, wasn't Ike a good wingman. Snake didn't seem to mind that much as he was far too dazed to even realize what was going on.

Marth then placed some more vodka on his shot glass and nervously leaned on to Samus. He gently licked off the salt on her collarbone in a slow and straight, steady pace. The friends applauded as he went on. Afterwards, Marth immediately drank the shot and went to take the citrus wedge off of Samus' lips with his mouth.

"Ooh Marth," Peach said imitating a Paris Hilton accent. "That was sooooo hot."

Marth glared at Ike.

"You're welcome," teased the mercenary with a gentlemanly bow.

…

The next game was quick. Peach, being the third player, already became _IT._ "Alright dickmunchers," she took a shot and placed her hands on her hips. "What's your dare? Nothing that would ruin a reputation, hopefully." She kiddingly said yet did quietly wish.

A tipsy Marth stood up. "Oh please, this is a classic…" he said. "Striptease your fiancé…"

"That's it?" Peach confidently blurted out.

"I wasn't finish!" Marth slammed his drink down. He eyed the haughty Princess Peach.

"Do it until he has a visible erection."

The latter, including Zelda, burst out in laughter.

"Aha ha haha… What?!" Mario realized. "You are one dirty man, Marth!"

"Thank you," Marth said mockingly with a small bow, acclaiming his compliment. Then he looked at Peach. "Go on now, don't keep us waiting."

The Princess turned on her iPod to a slow rhythmic R. Kelly song. She then turned to Mario and began to dance sensually.

Peach slowly moved her hips side-to-side, up and down on pulse of the beat. As she swayed, she leisurely slid off her dress showing off her matching pink Victoria's Secret underwear. The boys' eyes widened. Samus gave off a juiced cheer, and Zelda placed a hand to her lips whispering an "oh my".

After a few more sways, Peach leaned nearer to Mario and grabbed hold of his hands to her lower waist. "Mama…" was all Mario could say. Peach, eventually, gave her fiancé a lap dance. The blood from Mario's head rushed downwards, and in no moment's doubt, went hard. Peach then abruptly stopped her dancing. "HAH! Done it!" she victoriously announced.

"Oh damn… I'm gonna get blue balls," Mario whimpered as he looked down on his still erect little friend.

"Took you longer than I expected though," Ike joked.

"Whatever, Ike." Peach took the drinks and prepared for another round. "Alright, let's get a move on people!" Little did she mind, that she was still in her underwear.

…

"We should like, replace all the water with vodka and the vodka with hydrochloric acid," Samus suggested as she gave few hiccups.

"Thanks, but no thanks Sam," Zelda responded.

"Alright Princess Toadstool, start up the new round," Link suggested.

Peach bravely took the first drink. "Oh thank goodness," she laughed. "WATER! Effing water."

"Okay, my turn…" Samus took one drink and gulped it in quickly. "Is this spring water? Or distilled? Purified?" she said in a fancy accent.

The game went on until only three players were left: Link, Zelda and Ike.

Link took a drink and placed his by his nose to give a smell.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Snake bawled. "You're fucking cheating, man."

Ike chuckled at the poor man who tried his best to stay sober. "Snake, it's fine to have a sniff just as long as you don't put it back."

Link stared blankly at his two friends. "Can I have a go now?"

Mario and Peach merely nodded in approval and gestured him to go drink.

Link, having not taken in account the subtle smell of alcohol, gulped his drink quickly. His eyes suddenly shut close and pursed his lips at the horrible taste.

"Well shoot, I thought that was water!" he cried out.

Everyone around the table gave out cheers, whilst the Zelda nudged by the arm. "This is a rare occasion."

Peach then gave the green clad hero a menacing smirk. "Ha, don't think I'd go easy on you Mr."

Link silently gulped, yet remained cool and bold. "Bite me, Toadstool." He said as he leaned back on his lounge chair and took a sip of his almost finished Long Island.

Peach thought for a while; she eyed the prim-and-proper princess beside him. She then decided to play wing-girl.

"Alright Link. I'm nice, so this'll be easy," she said nonchalantly.

"Awwww…" chorused the latter.

Samus leaned forward her friend. "But why?! Link rarely gets to do shit for dares and you let him go easy?" Peach merely shrugged. "I know what I'm doing." Samus narrowed her eyes. "This better be good, or, fuck you." Peach looked back at her drunk friend. "Oh, trust me. This'll be worth it," she winked.

Link crossed his arms, waiting for the dare. "What you gonna make me do? Eat grass?"

Peach leisurely crossed her legs and placed her hands gracefully atop. "Well, here's your dare. Slow dance with the lady beside you to really cheesy music." She smiled widely. "Like prom!"

Blood rushed to both Hylians' cheeks. Though the dim room shadowed their faces, the people in the room still felt their nervousness.

"Ooh, this goin' be good," Marth commented.

Peach brought out her iPod and played _No One Else Comes Close_. She then raised an eyebrow at Link, signaling him to stand and offer his hand to his princess.

"Zelda, uhh…uhmm," Link stuttered. "Will you dance with me?" He offered his hand out to her.

The Hylian princess blushed deeply. "Damn it, Peach… Thank you." She said under her breath. She then looked at the Hylian hero and gave a meek nod. She took his hand and stood up.

Link placed his hand by her lower back and took one of her feeble cold hands. Zelda held on to his shoulder. Everything felt extremely awkward at first. Both of them were shaking and neither did say a word. The 'drunks' wanted to whoop and yell comments, yet Peach shushed them.

As the song chorused, the two slowly yet unconsciously closed the gap in between them. Zelda wished to place her head on Link's shoulder yet still felt afraid. She was thinking of how he just sees them as _really close friends._ She didn't want to rush things nor did she want to creep him out. Peach saw this struggling expression on Zelda's face and decided to wing more.

"Hey Link!" she cheerily squealed. "Uhmm… when I meant slow dance, I mean, more intimacy please."

Link rolled his eyes at her. He then tenderly held Zelda closer and firmer. His touch sent chills up her spine. They were so intimate; they felt the warmth of one another. Zelda decided to _"play along"_ , and so she placed her head on his shoulder. Link felt quite the shock, yet the feeling seemed too nice. He recalled those feelings that developed when they were children. He blocked off other thoughts, thinking "We're just really close friends…"

The song ended and Link smoothly yet unhurriedly separated from Zelda, much to her disappointment. The Hylian princess then came back to her senses and hid her blushing face. Link, feeling quite tipsy already, had some more of Mario's Jack Daniels. He wanted to nullify his mind, yet he didn't want to forget this dance.

The game continued on until everyone had a turn. Everything returned to normal with the boisterous hollers, cheers and whoops, swearing and party dancing. Though the night seemed still young at 3:30 in the morning, the Brawlers decided to call it a night.

* * *

 _ **I apologize for a late update!**_ **So the clubbing has come to an end and Zelda still hasn't done the 10 shots bet; however do not despair for there would be still more excitement in the following chapters! Next up, we'll see the fine line between someone drunk and utterly wasted. RANDOM REMINDER: Do not drink and drive.**

 **A special shoutout to** _ **sippurp123**_ **for all the reviews. Here's a basketful of gratitude crystals just for you! To all those who favourited and/or followed this story, major thanks as well!**

 **Good day/Good night lovely people!**

 **P.S. Song used was "No One Else Comes Close" by Joe (or Backstreet Boys, whichever is preferable).**


	5. The Drunk and The Wasted

**Going Down For Real**

By LunaAzul788

 **CHAPTER 5: The Drunk and the Wasted**

* * *

 _Princess Zelda's P.O.V._

I never knew how wasted one could possibly be, until I first went out with Peach and Samus. Being the only _sober_ (well, a blood alcohol ratio of 0.3 isn't considered legitimately drunk yet) female in the room, I eventually became the designated driver. It was amusing though, that just after a few more rounds of Russian Roulette and some Red Bull-Vodka mixes, all the other guys, well except Ike, were down-right wasted.

It was turning 3:15 in the morning when we all considered it would be a good time to head back home. I helped Peach dress back up as she evidently could not do that herself. "Come on Zellieeee… I live for Piña Coladas! Don't make me wait…" she hiccupped. She kept giggling and couldn't stand on her own two feet. "Damn, if I remember this tomorrow I'll gurl-shhh-fffuuck myself."

I was quite worried for it took so much time to dress up one drunken girl. I told myself to make this quick because I have yet another friend who has had a bit too much of a drink as well.

When I returned to the V.I.P. lounge, Samus was making out with her glass. Three other guys, Snake, Marth and Link were clearly wasted. I could still make out that Mario was just quite tipsy, yet in a few moments may pass out.

I gently took Samus' drink from her grasp. And like taking a bottle from a baby, she whined and cried. "Argh, no one understands my needs!" she bawled, salty tears falling to her drink. "Samus," I scolded. "Quit acting like a baby!" I continued telling her off until I felt someone place an arm over my shoulder.

"I never told you how nice your hair smells," came Link's drunken statement. He sniffed my head and gave off chuckles. I gently took his arm off my shoulder and turned around to help him sit on the couch. "Link, you're drunk… no, wasted," I said with my hands on my hips. Link just kept laughing and unbalanced himself from his sitting position. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop myself from a giggle. He looked so cute yet so vulnerable, so susceptible.

I looked at his pathetic form and coldly said, "You do know if Ganondorf sees you, he'll beat the crap out of you and enjoy it." He shook off my statement with a loud laugh and a sway of his hand. "Ganondork couldn't handle me in ANY way."

I sighed and turned to Ike. "Please, take him home safely. We'll see you later." He smirked and took Link by the arm and assisted him out the room to the car. "Sure thing, Princess." As the two left, I examined the room and saw Mario try his best to stand up and walk straight. "WHOAAA…" he blared. "The floor is moving!"

I ran over to my red clad comrade and gave him a hand. "Mario, please tell me you're not as hijacked as your girlfriend." Mario chuckled and lightly patted my shoulder. "Don't worry Princess. I'm not. Though I should-a stop drinking and go home…"

I assisted my friend to the door, until I heard another cry for help. "Z! I don't feel so… good…" Samus held her head. "Oh goddesses Samus!" I quickly took the beer bucket and handed it over to her. In a flash, she took the steel bucket and threw up. "Arrghhh… fuuuuck that didn't feel good," she said in a terrible tone.

I rubbed her back and gave her some water. I told her that we should head home. She nodded in agreement and so I assisted her to the door. Ike arrived and helped out a laughing Marth to the car. Snake though still awake, was laying on the lounge whispering words of torment to himself. Ike turned to look at the mercenary. "I'll… uh… come back for him," he directed at no one.

After assisting Samus to the car, I suddenly recalled Peach was still in the bathroom. "Oh shi– " I stopped myself from cussing. I ran to the girls' powder room and saw a crying princess on the bathroom floor.

Her make-up was a mess and her clothes were muddled. She looked like a complete wreck.

"Peach? Let's go home now…" I slowly said as I approached her.

"NO! Those bitches told me I was u…uh…ugly…" she sobbed. "They laughed at my outfit and said I was a skaaank…kuh..kuhhh…"

I shook my head in dismay. She looked incredibly pathetic.

She then stopped sobbing and immediately transformed into an angered devil. "YOOOUUUU!" she pointed a finger at me. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

I was taken aback with the sudden emotion warp, but remained calm. "Peach, no. I did not do anything to you." She then threw her shoe at me, which I just about dodged. "YOU DRESSED ME LIKE A WHORE! NOW PEOPLE SEE ME AS A WHORE."

Sighing, I gave her the shoe back and rubbed her back. "You are a beautiful princess, Peach. Remember what Christina Aguilera said? _You are beautiful, no matter what they say…_ "

Peach then suddenly stood and sang along, though out of tune. "WORDS WOOOON'T BRING ME DOOOOWN! OH OH OOOHHHH OH NOOOOO!" As she continued singing, I assisted her to her feet and brought her to the exit.

As Peach and I entered the car, I noticed something on Samus' arm. It was a drunk note.

"I wrote that… to remind me of what'zzzzz going on! Hahaha! So clever!" she hollered.

"Oohhh… pretty black lines…" Peach said as she attempted to touch the black laid ink, only to be hand slapped by Samus. "Hey! No touchie you pink bimbo!"

I rolled my eyes and took a look at what Samus wrote. It read: _Gotta make Snake my bitch tonight_.

"Samus, what the hell is going on your dirty mind… I hope this isn't what I think it is…"

"It isn't!" she bickered like a little girl. "You think wrong Z. You think wroooong."

I simply sighed and placed Peach at the backseat beside Samus. Boy, were they both a handful. Even as tired as I currently am, I had to drive us all home. I need to get these girls to safety. Though I started to drive speedily, I promised myself to make sure that I wouldn't get us into any more trouble.

…

 _Ike's P.O.V._

Since I was the designated driver, I had to tolerate the entire ruckus the guys were doing at the backseat. Even if Mario was just quite tipsy, he joined in the noise and chaos. It was a long drive, and all I could ever think of right now was me and my bed.

As we neared a small suburban area, a felt a strong hit against my back. "HEY! What the fuck are you fucktards doing back there?!" I screamed in both pain and agony.

"Well, Link tried to hit Snake with a bottle… But, HAHAHAHA" Marth laughed and was unable to continue his story. "He – He hit you instead! SO FUCKING STUPID!"

I sighed aloud and let my hands relax on the wheel.

"What bad aim for someone who uses a lot of weapons," commented Mario.

"Hey! Fuck you!" Link squabbled. "I just didn't see him there!"

"Hey elf," Snake started at Link. "Ever apply your weapon mastery on Zelda?" He chortled.

"For your information Mr. Butthole," Link said in a business-like tone. "The princess is into me."

Mario looked back from the front seat. "Really? Why couldn't you even kiss her?"

Sudden loud _whoas_ , moans and laughter came from the guys, including myself.

"Because she's my best friend, you dope!" Link yelled while stumbling due to the imbalance the alcohol caused him.

"Bullshit Link! We know you love her!" a drunken Marth screamed in his face.

"Yeah, you got to admit it. No hiding that," I teased.

"Pssshhh… fine. I love her, okay?! I loved her ever since. Are you retards happy now?!" Link drunkenly confessed. "I love her so much I wish we aren't friends anymore!"

Snake and Marth gave him tight bear hugs and pats on the back.

"You got that on record?" I whispered to Mario.

Mario smirked. "Every word."

…

 _Princess Zelda's P.O.V._

After several minutes through the ride, the duo at the backseat seemed satisfied with their mumbling. I had no doubt they were talking about me.

The ride was going steady, when the princess in pink had to scare the hell out of me

"ZELDA! STOP! HURL… NOW…"

I immediately stepped on the brakes. Oh goddesses, it was good we were alone in the streets or we would have caused traffic and scandals.

Peach and Samus ran out of the car and all just suddenly threw everything up. Though it was a most repulsive thing to witness, I knew my friends needed my help. I came to rescue, held their hairs up, rubbed their backs, and helped them back in the car.

"Oh Zellie, you're so sweet…" Peach hiccupped. "This makes me just ask myself even more why Link wouldn't fuck you."

I felt a rush of blood flow through my face at Peach's statement. "Uhmm… excuse me, Peach?"

I then heard Samus slap Peach. "You cunt! That's not how you ask Zelda the right way!" She then came behind me and held on to my seat. "Zelda, why wouldn't you make love with Link?"

"That's exactly the same damn question!" I yelled.

Samus gave a drunken giggle. "I know right. Ha ha ha."

"You guys know we're just friends, right? It would seem wrong to stir romantic interest in our relationship," I said with hints of regret.

"Psshhh! That is pure bullshit," Samus repulsed. "I have seen more romance between you two than Wario and his cash and drugs. There's no denying you fucking love him – like him, at least."

Wow, I never expected drunk Samus to sound so genuine and strong-willed on subjects such as romantic love. I made a small sigh and slowed the car down. "Yes, I do love him. I loved him ever since. I love him so much I just wished we weren't just friends anymore."

Out of the blue, Peach and Samus cheered and yelled in pure joy and excitement. They patted my back and gave me quick back hugs.

Just after a few moments, I heard them mumble and giggle with each other. They seemed like little children keeping a small secret from their parents.

I just smiled to myself, blood still present in my cheeks. "They wouldn't remember this tomorrow anyway."

…

 _Third Person P.O.V._

The SUV the boys were using was parked somewhere in the middle of the small suburban village. It appears that Snake has convinced Link to pick some flowers for Zelda, and Ike to stop and park the car.

The obvious wasted ones went out picking flowers from the innocent citizens' flower beds. The grass was moist and the ground was soft and slippery, which caused Marth to trip and fall flat face on the muddy ground.

"Ha! You clumsy faggot!" Snake mocked.

Marth grabbed his leg causing Snake to slip and fall as well.

"MUD FIGHT!" initiated Link.

Inevitably, the boys were out making a huge mess with their mud fight. Ike tried his best to keep them quiet and pull them back all into the car. Unfortunately, ethanol can be a hell of a drug.

"Look!" called out Link. "I made a snow angel!" He looked like an excited six year old who has just first seen snow.

"That's a mud angel, you stupid buffoon," Marth said. "You can only make it a snow angel when it's white!" Suddenly, a ball of mud hit Marth straight in the face.

"You racist fuck!" yelled out a chuckling Mario who was about a few yards away.

"Guys! Just stop! Argh, you're all acting like bitches!" roared a pissed Ike. He grabbed everyone one-by-one to the car and drove straight away. "And then none of you will remember how incredibly fucking stupid you guys acted by tomorrow!"

Mario giggled. "I'll remember."

"Shut the hell up, Mario."

…

At the Mansion's main entrance, the girls have just arrived. Though the two girls still seemed to have energy left, their other friend was just exhausted.

"Let's wait for the boysss… Boys! Boys! Boys!" Peach sang and danced around as she mimicked Lady Gaga's _Boys Boys Boys._

Zelda facepalmed. "Peach, I have only an ounce of energy left. How are you girls still pumped up?"

Samus laughed. "One, we didn't drive; and two, you didn't drink enough! Let's make Jello shots!"

Zelda held her friend firmly by the shoulders. "NO. No more alcohol for you ladies."

As if on cue just as Zelda finished her statement, a car drove by the entrance. It was the boys' SUV.

The boys, also still full of energy, screeched and hollered as they exited the vehicle. They all were covered in mud, and huge grins appeared on their faces.

"Did you guys, like, go to the spa? Without me? Soooo unfaaaiiirrrr!" Peach said loudly.

Ike arrived as soon as he parked the car. "They mud-wrestled," he said nonchalantly. "That's what happens when you leave drunk nutjobs outdoors."

"Please be quiet people," Zelda shushed. "Master Hand would have us on probation if you don't behave yourselves!"

"Awww, come on! Don't be killjoy!" a topless Snake (due to the mud-wrestling, he removed his shirt) said. "Oh, by the way… someone's got something for you."

Everyone teased Zelda with a teasing and cheeky grin.

"Really? Well that's ni—aaaAAHH! Oh goddesses! Link!" screeched the surprised princess when she saw her best friend covered in filth. "What the hell happened?"

The poor drunken Hylian simply handed over the bundle of flowers he illegally picked from a random person's yard. "For you, princess," he said with a grin and half-closed eyes.

"Uh, thank you Link. Let's put –," she started when Link began to stumble. _"Oh yeah, he's drunk,"_ Zelda reminded herself. She took one of his arms and placed it around her shoulder assisting him some balance.

"Let's put this in a vase in my room and get you cleaned up." She then looked at Ike with pleading eyes. "Ike, please help the others settle. You're the only sober enough…"

Ike simply smiled. "Will do."

"Thanks Ike." She then brought Link up stairs to her room.

…

Escaping from the crowd, Samus took Snake by the hand and led him to her room. However, they stopped by the door giggling.

"You know I always liked you… Snake," a drunken Samus said with a sheepish smile as she sensually played her finger down his chest. "I like would totally make out with you now."

Snake pinned her against the wall and gave her a quick tender kiss. Something one would not expect from a drunken dude. "I thought I'd only fall in love with your body," he whispered in between light chuckles. "I never thought I'd fall in love you…"

"Really? You like my body?" Samus hollered as she placed her arms around Snake's neck. "Because I like yours too." She laughed loudly before she gave Snake a deeper and more passionate kiss, to which Snake returned. "And you love me?"

As the duo made out in front of Samus' room, an early bird named Olimar happened to pass by. Unknown they were drunk, Olimar scolded the two and sent them to a room. "What would children say if they see you two? My goodness!"

The two retreated to Samus' room laughing their asses off. Samus then looked up at Snake. "Wanna hook-up?"

She threw herself on the ground in giggles. Her laughing never seemed to cease.

Snake, being the opportunist and one who never turns down a lady's request, hopped on top of her and gave in to desire.

* * *

 **And the rest is up to your imagination. I have been incredibly busy lately, and the delay must have infuriated you guys. I am so sorry for that. Anyways, this story's nearing its end… but there will be a sequel! YES! To make up for my delays, I shall grant some more fluff, fun and humor on the next chapter. Suggestions are whole-heartedly welcome!**

 **Thank you guys for your support! Do leave a word or two :-D**


	6. Dirty

**Going Down For Real**

By LunaAzul788

 **CHAPTER 6: Dirty**

* * *

"Oh goddesses Link! You weigh a ton," Zelda said, catching her breath as she helped her friend sit upright on a couch in her room. "Now you stay put while I get some wipes."

Link, with eyes half closed, grinned widely and nodded. Just then as Zelda was about to leave for the bathroom, her green garbed friend grabbed her wrist.

"NO! Don't leave me… You always leave me."

Zelda gently shook his grip off. "No, I wouldn't leave you. I'll just get some wipes, you filthy little boy." She then stopped and assessed her sentence. " _That… sounded wrong,"_ she thought. She shook the idea off and moved on.

When Zelda got to the bathroom, she immediately scanned around for some wipes. " _There's got to be some wipes here somewhere… I knew I just bought a whole pack about a week ago,"_ she thought to herself as she rummaged through the cabinets of toiletries and cosmetics. Though Zelda was organized, she could not seem to recall where she had placed her wipes.

"Link?" she called out from the bathroom. "I may or may not have misplaced the wipes… I should probably ask some from Peach."

There was no reply.

"Uhmm… Link?" she glanced out from her bathroom.

"Hey, why aren't you talking… to… me…" her speech gradually slowed and hushed down when she figured Link has left his place in her room.

"Oh damn it Link! Where'd he go now?" the Hylian princess complained to herself.

She scanned around for some clues and saw some muddy footprints on the ground that lead to her closet. She rolled her eyes in frustration and headed towards her closet.

"Hey! You better not have ruined my clothes or I'll have you burned to the –," she opened the closet only to find it Link-less. "… ground."

"AHH!" came a sudden and unexpected scream from behind.

Zelda swiftly turned around and let out a screech. "OH MY FUCKING FARORE!"

"Hahaha," boisterously laughed the culprit. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!" His laugh then turned to a smirk. "Never heard you say 'fuck' though before. You say it sexy."

Zelda glared a death stare at Link. "I bet you feel real clever now, huh?" she folded her arms and tried her best to make him feel that she was displeased.

Link grinned and hugged her around her arms tightly. "Awww come on, Zelda! I was just having some fun."

"Isn't being a drunk Moblin amusing you already?" she said dryly.

"Nah! Because you're not laughing! Come on Zelda… don't be so uptight…" the Hylian hero replied with a grin. "And besides, you said you were gonna help me clean up."

"Arghh… fine," Zelda sighed. "I'm all out of wipes though."

The princess then looked down at her hands and saw brown mud stains. She checked around herself and saw more huge stains. Looks like some dirt from her friend's bear hug smudged on her.

"Oh well… thanks for this too Link," she sarcastically said.

"Heh, you're welcome," he sheepishly smiled.

"Now we both have to get cleaned up," Zelda spoke. "I'll just get some wipes from…"

Link brought out a pack of wipes.

"…Peach. Where in the world did you get that?" she placed her hands on her hips. She sounded more impatient this time. _"I could not tell if this is just plain aggravating now, or pitiful that he is in a subconscious state of mind and is annoying me."_

"I, uh, was sitting on it…" he replied in a calmer tone this time.

"Alright, hand me those over and go sit on the couch," Zelda commanded like a mother to a scolded child. "And this time stay put!"

"Yes your highness," he mocked a bow and sat on the couch though still impaired of the ability to sit straight.

Zelda took one of the wipes out from the box and started wiping Link's face firmly.

"Ow ouch ouch!" he complained. "Hey that fucking hurt!"

Zelda giggled. "Hmm… I thought your face was supposed to be numb." She then playfully slapped him. "Did that hurt?"

"Nope," he said. He then returned her playful smack with a muddy palm. "Did thaaat hurt?"

"Nope," she smiled genuinely.

The two exchanged giggles.

There was then a pause of silence. Zelda wanted to savor the moment for she knew this would not happen again anytime soon. She looked Link straight in his deep blue eyes. _"Even for someone so drunk, you look incredibly… wonderful,"_ she whispered. _"You wouldn't remember me saying this but, I think we should really be something more than friends, Link. Something more intimate. It's just my opinion."_

Though Zelda knew Link wasn't in his sober state, she knew all too well that he deeply cared for her. She hoped deep in her heart that he would return those feelings. Though his annoyance was just to tease her, she would love to have that every day for as long as she lived.

"Hey Zelda!" Link burped and called out, dismissing her of her daydream and killing the moment altogether.

Zelda closed her eyes tightly. She was incredibly tired, yet loved how she got to spend time with her best friend this way. "What Link?" she softly said.

Unexpectedly, Link unbuttoned and took off his shirt. "I thought you were cleaning me up…"

Zelda's eyes widened with much astonishment. Blood yet again flowed rapidly to her cheeks and she felt her hands tremble. _"Goddesses! Is today just really full of surprises?"_

"But I AM cleaning you up!" she protested. "I just thought I had to clean your filthy ugly face…"

Link stretched, let out a groan, and then laughed. "Well, your services don't end here Princess! Do not you love your people?"

Zelda felt a handful of emotions roll around her brain. Though formality taught her this seemed indecent, she really did want to _explore_. Moreover, her state of mind told her that she wasn't in Hyrule to practice such customs, and Link would highly likely forget about this by the next several hours anyways.

"You know what? Fine!" Zelda said taking another wipe from the box. "But promise me you'll stay clean, alright?"

"Sure thing Princess!" he chortled.

"And can you please keep it down? People are sleeping," she said as she wiped his shoulders and upper torso.

"Are you trembling?" Link asked giggling.

"Oh well…uh no… uhmm" Zelda stuttered. "Did you really have to ask that? Can't I just clean you in peace?"

"You cold? Wanna hug?" he offered.

"I'm fine Link. Just shut up…" an exhausted Zelda yawned through her words. She wanted to check the time but was either too lazy or too tired. The curtains that covered the windows didn't assist her in any way of distinguishing time as well.

Link, nonetheless, hugged his princess friend close. His eyes were closed and a huge smiled formed on his lips. He looked like a child enjoying an embrace from his favorite stuffed toy. Meanwhile, Zelda on the other hand, trembled nervously in his embrace. She has not felt so much skin touch her before – _wet, sweaty and sexy skin at that_. She returned his hug, yet regrettably so, quickly pushed him away.

"Now now, Link. Behave yourself," she reminded.

As she cleaned her way down his abdomen, she felt something incredibly different. Though it felt the act violate her comfort zone, she enjoyed it. It felt like she was teasing him… only if he could just react better. _"If only he didn't have too much ethanol,"_ Zelda whined in thought.

Link let out a tired groan. All the stored energy he had, seem to fade away.

Zelda, too, yawned at her exhausted state.

"Awww Zelda, you're tired… You, we… should… snooze…" the topless Link passed out on top of her, causing them to fall on the carpeted floor.

"No! Argh! Wake up you butthole! You're way too heavy!" she grunted under him as she tried to free herself.

With another strong push, Link finally got off her. Zelda struggled standing up. She then looked down at her best friend who seemed to be satisfied with the fluff of the rugged floor.

Zelda feeling he quite deserved that, left him there; but only after giving him a pillow and some covers.

With a tender smile, she placed the feather pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket.

"Sleep my little filthy fugly hero," she giggled softly. She then planted a tender kiss on his temple that lingered for a while. "I love you."

Zelda walked over to her bed, and then fell face flat on the soft comforting surface. She didn't care of having not showered or changed.

A few moments of silence passed when a voice spoke out.

"Hey Zelda?" Link tiredly called.

"Yes?" she responded not bothering to leave her position on her bed.

"I'm a really fugly?"

She grinned to herself. "Yes."

"Oh…"

"Go to sleep Link."

"Yeah… I fucking will already. Oh, and Princess Zelda?"

"What now?"

"I love you too."

Zelda smiled. She then knew she would have a very VERY good sleep.

* * *

 **Awww yeaaah! All hail the ZeLink fluff.**

 **People tend to tell the truth when they're drunk, do they not? Not too romantic, but we'd get there. Someway… somehow. Anyways, please don't kill me for keeping this chapter short and Zelda-Link highlighted. It was just their moment.**

 **Moreover, the next chapter entails the aftermath of all that drinking and partying! Hooray for hangovers. Yeah… Also, prepare yourselves for the epilogue for a sequel.**


	7. Hangovers

**Going Down For Real**

By LunaAzul788

 **CHAPTER 7: Hangovers (part 1)**

* * *

It was 8:00am. He ran a gloved hand over his face and tried his best to open his eyes. "Argh, my head. What-a happened last night?" Mario stood from where he was laid back. "Okay, steady now… Where am I?" He looked around to recognize he was in the kitchen.

"Mama, I passed out here? How?" He scratched his head. Patting his pockets, he felt relieved to have realized that he still had his keys and his wallet with him. He let out a sigh, and intended to go search for the others.

Meanwhile, not far from where Mario was, was a snoozing Peach. Her hair and parts of her clothes were drenched as she lay asleep with her face flat on the kitchen island counter.

"Peach! Wake up," nudged Mario. "I bet it's pretty darn late now…"

Mario was cut off slow as he saw a morning buzzed Ness and Toon Link approach him. How 'late' is it again?

"Morning Mario," yawned Toon Link, as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes. "May you reach the cereal for us on the top shelf, please?"

"Uh, sure…" Mario said cautiously. _Peach isn't awake and she still looks ridiculous_ , he thought. "What time is it anyways?"

"It's 8:04am," Ness said as he checked on the wall clock.

"I never knew we had-a that!" Mario exclaimed. He then reached out for the cereal and handed it over to the kids. "It would be better for you guys to eat in front of the TV today – you know, uh, for a change…" Mario suggested as he didn't want the youngsters to know of their late night activities.

"Uh, sure! That would be cool," Toon Link said as he took a carton of milk from the refrigerator.

The two children then scurried off to the living room.

Knowing the princess would not wake up any time soon, Mario planned to carry her to her room. But just as he was going to, he felt a hard slap on his cheek.

"Ouch! Like, what-a the hell!" he cried out holding his cheek.

"Don't… touch me. My head hurts!" Peach exclaimed. "And where the hell am I?"

"Peach, you are in the kitchen and you look like someone who was just washed-a off shore. Why are you wet? Did we have some kind of waterballoon fight last night?" questioned Mario. For one, he was determined to get some answers and perhaps some clues of what they all did the night before.

"Can't you wait? I don't know anything…" she groaned, her head still in pain with only sleep as an ultimate cure. "Go look for the others."

Sighing, Mario went around the Smash Mansion in search for the other Brawlers who had way too much fun last night.

Just by after a few steps, he found Ike and Marth outside sitting by a glass table under the shade of some large apple trees, enjoying themselves some iced tea. "How the fuck are you both up?" he questioned. "Well, duh, we just woke up from a decent rest, got dressed, and had some good breakfast," Marth said coolly. "Haha, you'd expect us to get a hangover or something?" Ike added with a laugh.

"Wow. Well then, help me find the others before the kids tell on us again," Mario said.

"Don't forget Luigi," Marth pointed out. "He totally fucking ditched and blew us off to Master Hand."

"Hey!" Mario snapped. "Don't add my little brother on this."

Ike waved off an arm. "It's fine, Marth. He paid for it after I kicked his ass on Final Destination." The two swordsmen then clanked their drinks toasting to Ike's 'victory'.

Marth then looked towards Mario. "Don't get pissed, Mario. We'll help you find the others." The two then stood up. "I bet Samus is in her room," suggested Ike. "Should we go look?"

"She might still be sleeping…" Marth said. "And worse, what if we come in while she's changing?!"

"Then knock, you pervert," said Mario folding his arms.

"Fine… let's go," initiated Marth as he walked towards the entrance of the mansion. Mario made a side-step, blocking his way.

"Now what do you want?" complained the Hero King.

"Are not you forgetting something?" Mario raised a brow.

"What?"

The red clad Brawler pointed towards the glasses of iced tea the two left behind.

"What the… fuck," Ike spoke. "The hell Mario?! You're such a goody-goody."

Though peevish, the two went back to grab their glasses and bring it to the kitchen.

"Not really a goody-goody. Just responsible," nonchalantly replied Mario.

"That's why the ladies love you so much," Ike bickered sarcastically.

Mario threw a small fire ball, burning their asses.

"Hurry it up and stop whining like little bitches. We still have to find the others."

* * *

 **A/N: The gap was for over one whole effing year! Damn, I thought I'd let this story go… but no! The show and hangovers must go on! I really apologize for the delay. I'll try to accomplish this whole story within the month. It's ending soon anyways.**

 **For any comments, suggestions or whatsoever kinds of fun you'd like to see in the next chapters, please feel free to just say so!**


	8. Lovely Mornings and Better Nights

**Going Down For Real**

By LunaAzul788

 **CHAPTER 8: Lovely Mornings and Better Nights**

* * *

"Awww… fuck, what happened last night?" Samus groggily spoke as she had a hand on her head. Her hair was messy and she felt a peculiar chilly wind. "What the fuck… why is it so fucking cold out now?" Straightening herself out and getting out the bed, she realized that she butt-naked.

"Holy shi…" she cried out, quickly grabbing a robe and closing the curtains. "Oh fuck, who… what…" Just then, she noticed a person asleep on her bed. And not surprisingly, he too, was naked.

Slowly reaching to grab the pillow that covered the person's face, Samus prayed that the person be anyone but Wario. Quick as flash, she grabbed the pillow and threw it aside. "Shit… It's Snake…" She scratched her messy hair and tried to compose herself.

Taking a few deep breaths and pacing around her room, Samus regained her composure. "All right, I just fucked Snake. Great, juuust great. I hope we… used protection…" she whispered to herself. "Well, only one way to find out."

Samus then scanned the room for any condom or condom wrapper. Again, she prayed while doing so as getting pregnant is not in her bucket-list.

"Okay, shit. No condom anywhere," she cussed. Eyeing her naked partner on the bed as he slept, she crept towards him to pull of the covers and take a peek. "Oh God, this is so weird," she cringed.

Pulling up a small part of the covers to look under, Samus just needed to take one small tiny peek and…

"Marth, I told you to fucking knock," Mario scolded. "Oh… shit…"

Samus was caught red handed in the act of peeking under a naked Snake's covers. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

There was an incredibly awkward five second pause.

Ike attempted to break the silence by side-commenting, "Uhmm… good morning?"

Samus took out a blaster from her drawer. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. All three guys run out as fast as they could.

"M-Marth," Mario panted. "Y-you fucking dumb shit. She c-could've killed us!"

Marth, feeling the worse of the three. "But why?! Why would she look at Snake's d-ii..dicckkk…" he started to ugly cry uncontrollably.

Ike patted his friend's shoulder. "Come on 'man. Don't be a pussy. Maybe it was just a game," the mercenary kidded.

Marth looked at his friend with a pathetic face wet with tears. "SHE WAS LOOKING AT HIS DICK, IKE. HIS DICK!" He sobbed even harder. "HOW IS THAT A FUCKING GAME?"

Peach then came hurrying when she heard Marth cry. "Oh dear, I thought Ness bought in the goats again," she panted. "Sorry Marth, no offense."

Now Marth would not even budge from his fetal position on the floor. Peach placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "What a pussy," she murmured and left. "Mario, come help me get Zelda."

Mario stood from his bent position next to Marth. "All right. See you guys later then!"

Ike stood as well. "H-Hey! Don't leave me… I mean, stay strong Marth!" He pounded his chest and sent off a peace sign to his bro.

Back at Samus' room, she had finally locked the door. "All right, that was… awful." She then walked closer towards Snake. "Now for the moment of truth…"

Upon seeing Snake's member, Samus felt as if her eyes would fall off her face. Shaking her head, she gently returned the covers and allowed the soldier to sleep on her bed. "Hmm… no wonder they call you Solid Snake." A small curve formed on her lips. "At least he used Trojan."

… … … … …

The bright rays of the sun found its way to Zelda's room. Link blinked just as the brightness passed his eyes. He did have a most comfortable sleep, but as he opened his eyes, he had no clue as to where he is.

The room was of a gold, lavender, and wine-colored color scheme. The furniture seemed quite luxurious and an aroma of jasmine could be sensed. It did not take long for the young hero to figure out he was not in his room.

Sitting up right, he realized he was topless, and that his shirt was carelessly placed on a rather fancy-looking chair not far from the end of the bed. Suddenly, he felt someone sleeping just by his right-side. The person was obviously a female… she was kneeling beside the bedside and had her face against the bed.

Immediately, Link realized who this was. "P-Princess! Hey, Zelda…" he nudged to wake her up.

"Huh…? Oh, good morning Link," she smiled, her eyes still half-open. "Slept well?"

"What are you doing sleeping like that? W-What happened last night?" he asked as he helped the Hylian Princess on to the bed beside him. "And why am I… hey, we didn't do anything last night… did we?" He shifted about nervously.

Zelda shook her head. "Nope, don't worry. We didn't do anything. I remember everything."

Link grinned, yet was secretly disappointed. "That's, uh, great… I guess."

Zelda looked at him with a raised brow. She inched closer towards him and gave him an intimidating look. "Really? It's great 'nothing' happened last night?"

The Hylian Hero tried to back up against the bed's headboard. He felt his heart race and sweat trickle down his temples. "I didn't mean it in any way that might upset you!" he said defensively. "I never would want to take advantage of you, I mean…"

The princess backed away and giggled. "Oh, you're adorable when you're acting so defensive." A blush then formed on her face. "Isn't it a lovely morning?"

"Yeah, I guess it is…" was all he could reply.

The two enjoyed a brief silence. The birds chirped and the breeze was cool. This were the types of mornings that really, well, get people to get going.

Zelda sighed to herself. Perhaps now was her chance. It was her time to wield the Triforce of Courage if it were just for this brief moment. Climbing on top the man beside on her, on her bed, she turned to face him.

"You know Link," she began in a whisper-like tone. "I honestly wished something could have happened last night… Do not you agree so too?"

Link could not get himself to think straight. One, the really beautiful Princess he has been friends with, yet secretly in love with since the beginning of time, was sitting atop of him on his lap; and two, she was confessing that she wished something could have happened. Because of such overwhelming thoughts, Link just did the next best thing he thought and felt he should do (and should have done before).

"Argh, fuck it!" he yelled. Grabbing Princess Zelda by her hand and pushing himself towards her, Link gave the Zelda that one deep and passionate kiss he has been yearning for. The Hylian Princess kissed back, placing one hand by his cheek and the other by his nape across his back.

The two Hylians did a series of a few more kisses before they started to 'explore'. Link started going down as he gave several warm kisses by Zelda's neck and under her jawline. The princess breathed heavily as she unconsciously and gradually started to take off her top.

Unbeknownst to the two as they continued their foreplay, Princess Peach and Mario were on their way to greet them.

"Knock knock Zellie…" Peach's sweet voice cooed. "Time to get up! I'm coming in… WHOA."

Mario placed a finger over his temple. "Aye, this is why knocking is important."

Zelda and Link immediately halted and looked back at the other couple. Peach squealed and giggled in excitement. "OH MY GOOOSSHHHH!"

She then run off to the bed's end. Pointing a finger at Link, she warned him, "You better make this a moment to remember, especially for Zelda! Or I'm going to get Wario to fuck you up the ass and make sure you will never walk again!"

Mario grabbed Peach by the shoulders and carefully dragged her outside. Before leaving he smiled. "Well, good luck you two. We'll make sure you're undisturbed. And anyways, people do say… there's no better sex that morning sex!" And with that, they are off.

Just as the Princess Peach and Mario had left, Link turned to face Zelda. "Wait, so you're a… virgin?" The Princess blushed, yet nodded in silence. "Wow…" he muttered in response. "But why?"

Zelda shifted closer to him. "I was… saving it. For the perfect one." She then looked him in his deep cobalt eyes. "Aren't you?"

Link gave a cheesy grin. "It's kinda embarrassing, but yeah, I am too…"

Zelda's eyes widened at this. "Oh…" She then gently rubbed his arms. "You know, I don't think it's something to be embarrassed about," she told him. She then gave him a tender peck on the lips. "So, are we going to take on Mario's 'advice'?"

Link smirked. "Yeah, I think I'll like that."

Getting on top of her, Zelda chuckled. "Now… where were we?" Link said as he continued sending kisses down her collarbone. Maybe Mario was right. He usually is.

… … … … …

Everyone was invited to enjoy a snack at the Mansion lobby. Several chips, soda, and even Jack Daniels were served. Of course, the older Smashers would take advantage of the alcohol.

"Hey hey hey!" Peach announced loudly as Snake and Samus came down. "Look what the cat dragged out from the bag! You two looked like you had fun," teased the princess.

Samus kicked Peach by the side to which she reacted to with an "Ouch, bitch". The bounty hunter in blue smirked. "Yeah, we did a round two."

Snake greeted the princess and her fiancé. "Want some drinks? I'll go get us some."

"Yeah, thanks. That would be nice," Princess Peach smiled.

Just as Snake headed off to claim some drinks, the two Hylians have arrived. Peach giddily stood and escorted Zelda to their spot. Samus looked over at her friends and smirked. "Well now, don't you look blooming Zellie?"

Zelda blushed, but smiled in response. Link excused himself to go help Snake get some drinks and chips. Of course, the nosy girls would want to know everything.

"So, how'd it go?" Samus asked first.

Zelda looked up to recall what had happened. "Well, the kissing and intimacy before the actual intercourse-," "Foreplay," Peach cut her off.

"Well the foreplay was really good, and fun, and… it was just amazing," she corrected herself and continued. "But I did not expect him actually going inside of me to hurt… And it really, just hurts."

Peach and Samus looked at one another and gave off an "aww."

"You know, you should guide him. Like, tell him if he should go slower or faster, or harder… whatever! And if it hurts you, just tell him to not… well, go in, yet," Samus advised.

Peach looked at her. "Not go in yet? What if the guy gets blue balls or something?"

'Then have him let it out somewhere else!" Samus cried out.

"Wait, what are you both talking about?" Zelda innocently asked.

"We're talking about cum, hun," Peach said in a low tone.

Samus then realized something. "Oh shit! Did you guys use a condom or something?" Zelda looked at her in a puzzled manner. "A condom?"

"Oh crap, damn shit," Peach said as she stood up. "I am going to ask Link about this." With that, the princess in pink went off to search for the Hylian Hero.

Zelda looked Samus. "I don't understand… I am so sorry."

Samus slid closer to her friend, as she would speak in a hush-like whisper. "I bet even your Triforce wouldn't help you out in this… Well, a condom is something a guy wears over his thing to prevent you from getting pregnant."

"Oh, now I understand…" Zelda muttered. "I'm sorry, but we do not have such in Hyrule."

Peach then arrived and sat to feel in the gap in between her two girl-friends. "Yeah," she murmured. "He used one."

Samus raised a brow. "Wha-? How? Zelda says there aren't any in Hyrule."

Peach looked at her. "Well, duh. I guess he wanted to get it on with Zelda waaay before, so at least he was prepared." Samus breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least we know Zellie ain't getting pregnant."

"Who's getting pregnant?!" Mario overheard their conversation.

"No one, Mario. The fuck…" Samus scowled. "Don't you go nosing in people's businesses."

The red-clad plumber folded his arms. "Well if it's Peaches' business, it's my business."

"Whatever," was all the bounty hunter muttered.

Just then, Link and Snake had finally arrived with a tray full of snacks, and bottles of Jack Daniels. Marth and Ike now joined in the fun as well.

"All riiight, round two party time!" Ike grinned as he rubbed his hands in satisfaction.

"Yeah, we all had fun, now didn't we?" Samus smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we all did," Link said as he wrapped an arm around Zelda.

The Hylian Princess held up her glass. "Cheers, to more parties, fun, and morning sex!"

A brief silence filled the space, only to be followed by a series of laughter. Everyone held out their drinks and gave a heart shout. "Cheers!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: And that is it! Ladies and Gentlemen, this has been "Going Down for Real". A heart full of gratitude for all those who followed and favorited.**

 **Sending much of my gratitude to** _ **sippurp123**_ **and** _ **Luca the Wolf**_ **for their reviews! Thank you so so so much! I hope you enjoyed this story, even after a whole year of writer's block. Hehehe =))**

 **Just so you all know as well, a similar version of this is coming up. The Pokémon version entitled "Not Myself Tonight". Please do go and check it out! Thank you all once again!**


End file.
